


Lust

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lust Takes Over...</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

John usually manages to wait until he can get Katie alone and upstairs... but since the children are away on school trips and Katie is there... very much teasing him with a clinging dress with buttons down the front, he takes his chance. Katie doesn't argue when he pulls her into a kiss, unbuttoning her dress and lifting her onto the kitchen counter so she is almost lying on her back, his hand tangling into her hair. She responds by tugging his lips down over hers again, her hand still pressed to his neck even as his free hand slips between her thighs, teasing easily over her clit until she openly moans into his mouth, arching to press against him, her breath already coming in ragged pants. To be wanted, here, like this, by John is new, and, if she is honest, she had been hoping he would do something tonight. She has been aching for a release for days but is a little nervous of admitting it when she is still so shaky and often jumps when he hugs her from behind. This works. For both of them. He gets to take her and she gets the release she so sorely needs. His fingers press in, two long and talented fingers that press in deeply enough that she keens into his mouth, arching somewhat wantonly. The pace that he sets, and he sets it quickly, is hard and a little demanding but lovingly so, enough so that she arches again, her body clenching around him even as she arches. 

"John..."

His name is panted and he smiles, kissing her again even as he speaks softly. 

"It's okay darling, let it go... I'm here."

His pace ups once more until she bucks and cries out as she comes apart hard, her eyes slipping closed as she slumps back onto the counter, panting and breathless. 

"Christ..."

John smiles, kissing her softly. 

"Seems like you needed that."


End file.
